


Stay Still

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Being Walked In On, Biting, Clit Slapping, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, LED lights, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sasha walks in on y’all lmao, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: Ymir with dacryphila + clit slapping is something I never knew I needed
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Kudos: 29





	Stay Still

"Y-Ymir!" Your voice went higher in pitch, the sound of your sex audible inside of your dark room, lit up by your LED lights. Your hips uncontrollably bucked into the air, legs thighs numb and sex throbbing. Ymir had a hand on your stomach and another on your shaking thigh to keep your legs open. Your eyes were closed, Ymir's mouth still working wonders on your cunt. You whined, hands gripping the death sheets with a death grip.

Ymir made you orgasm three times already, her fingers and mouth being put to work. She relished your facial expressions and your sweet-sounding noise, smiling at the way you look at her with a dark look in your eyes.

"Come on baby, I know you can give me another one." Ymir cooed, voice sultry and having the texture of the smoothest silk. You were in a cold sweat, chest heaving from panting too much and trying to keep your breath moderate. Her fingers met your cunt, rubbing your labia and meeting your entrance; threatening to push her finger in. Your hips jolted in the air, the touch of her finger making your body react suddenly and dramatically.

"Please, 'Mir." You whimpered, meeting her brown eyes and peeping the smug grin on her lips. Her lips were wet, and her hair was tousled from you pulling on it all night. She bared her signature toothy grin, before saying, "Oh poor baby doesn't even know what's she's asking for." Your eyes watered, the girl heightened your sensitivity by constantly keeping her hands on you. You replied to her comment with a slurred derivation of, "I wanna cum please."

Ymir smiled, pushing her fingers inside you and curling the digits inside you. You let out a loud cry, your whole back along with your hips arching off the bed. Ymir pulled her fingers out raising her hand and giving you a harsh slap to your clit. Your legs jolted in response, thighs gaining tension at her rough actions. "Stay still or I won't let you cum." She reminded you, you quickly resting back on the bed.

She crawled her way back onto the bed, her sharp eyes making their way up to your body. Her lips then wrapped around your nipple, sucking and biting the skin. She inserted her fingers inside you once more, you let out pants and moans into her ear. Tears spilled from your eyes, staining your cheeks. Ymir kept thrusting her fingers inside you, waiting for you to tell her to stop. Through your tears you nodded, persuading her thoroughly to keep going.

Your wetness echoed through the air obscenely, your lips trembling and your adorable sounds following along and adding to the noise. "Aww, you're crying for me," Ymir doted, "How cute." She said, almost growling at the way you reacted to her. She kept moving her fingers inside you, hitting that spot that made you see white. You screamed, fingers growing numb at the way you gripped the sheets. Your eyes rolled back into your head, Ymir watching you in awe as you kept going.

Your orgasm was close to you letting out loud moans of 'please' and Ymir's name. She let you grind her fingers, you attempting to bring yourself closer to climax. The brunette raised her head, giving you an enchanting look. "You close, love?" Her voice echoed inside your head, you growing slightly dizzy. "Yes, yes." You clenched around her fingers, legs shaking as she rubbed your clit with her palm.

You came, creaming around her fingers. You shook, back arching and eyes closing hard. You cursed, more tears falling heavy from your eyes. Ymir helped your ride out your orgasm, her fingers slowing down and her whispering sweet words in your ears.

You came down, your breathing slowing and your eyes opening. Ymir kissed you, her slender hand cupping your face. She wiped your tears away with her clean hand, giving you a small smile. "I love you," Ymir whispered, you smiling at her and responding with a low 'I love you too.'

"So the toilet's clogged again and I-" Sasha opened the door, you grabbing a corner of your cover and covering your chest with your arms. "Oh!" Sasha exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "Leave," Ymir rasped, giving Sasha a death stare.

Sasha finally hurried out and closed the door, leaving you and Ymir alone again. You looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"She's on her own with that one." You sighed, laying on the bed, Ymir replying with a 'Yup,' and rising and walking over to the bathroom. She brought out a wet washcloth, giving it to you for you to clean up with. "Thanks," you thanked her, kissing her on the cheek.

You both cuddled up in each other's arms, the cover pulled over and the two of you sleeping soundly.


End file.
